Fallen Family
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Dean and Sam married their angels and made a family, every year they took a road trip for a month it's the last day on the road but what happens when angels inturrupt the peace? Destiel, Sabriel, love, betrayal, death, tears, laughs and a family trying to keep it's self together in this impossable situation.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Family:

**Part one - Road trip:**

Summary: Since they have got married and had a family the Winchester boys, although they kept on hunting made a choice to take a road trip for a month every year and this road trip was due to close. Love, betrayal, death, tears, laughs and a family trying to keep it's self together in this impossable situation.

Dean was in the front street, driving. Next to him was, Castiel; using his trench coat a pillow while he snored softly, holding Dean's hand as he did so. In the back was Sam who was talking to Bobby on the phone, next to him was Gabriel who had one arm around Sam and the other around their 10 year son, Evander. Next to him was Dean and Cas's 9 year old daughter, Karina. Karina was asleep too, curled up with her head resting on the window.

"Ev, what you doing?" Gabriel whispered to his son as he removed his jacket.

"Ka's cold" Evander replied laying his jacket over his cousin. Sam smiled at his son, it reminded him of when he was a kid. The relationship he had with Dean.

"Yeah, Bobby. We're still on the road, Dean said he'd pull into a motel for the night and we'll get back on the road first thing tomorrow, we'll be there sometime in the afternoon. Cas? His asleep. The kids? Well Karina's asleep. Evander looks like he might doze off soon-" Sam chuckled.

"Will not!" Evander yawned.

"Well you should" Gabriel advised, "come on."

"Say goodnight to your uncle Bobby" Sam demanded handing him the phone.

"Night, Uncle Bobby" Evander yawned again.

"Night son, I'll see you tomorrow, now do as your told and go to sleep" Bobby suggested.

"Don't be so hard on the kid" Came Ellen's voice in distance, "give me the phone... Hey, Ev."

"Hey, aunt Ellen" Evander yawned again.

"Pay no attention to him, his just cranky because it's his bed time too. You are behaving for you Dad and Father right? Looking out for Ka too?"

"Yes, ma'am" Evander nodded,

"I'll let you sleep, goodnight."

"Say hi to Jo for me"

"You can say hi yourself. She's caught up on case, you'll get back before she does, see you tomorrow kid. Pass me back to you Father" Ellen asked.

"It's for you Father" Evander handed the phone back to Sam and leaning his head on his dad's shoulder he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep. Gabriel and Sam smiled at each other. How did they get such a perfect - unperfect family? They never would have imagined it.

"Hey Dean" Sam whispered hanging up the phone. "When are you gonna talk to Karina?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, he knew what Sam was talking about. On a hunters kids 10th birthday it was a tradition to give them their own holy water bottle and fill it for free; as a symbol that they were ready to go hunting and not stay at home anymore.

"It is her 10th birthday in a few weeks" Gabriel reminded him.

"I think I know how old my little girl is. Since she isn't 10 yet, she still has time to be a kid" Dean argued.

"Dean, she'll always be you're little girl" Sam reassured him.

"No, she won't" Dean cleared his throat, "that's what worries me." He pulled into the motel parking lot.

"I'll go get the rooms" Dean said, "watch the kids. Don't wake them!"

...

Dean walked back over and threw Gabriel his room key.

"Hey Sam. Can you take Ka in for me please, I don't wanna wake Cas now" Dean asked helping Castiel out of his seat.

"Yeah sure" Sam agreed and turned to Gabriel, "I'll see you when I get back to the room"

"Don't be too long" Gabriel grinned with a wink and kissed Sam before picking up Evander to carry him to his bed for the night.

As Dean carried Cas to the motel room Castiel stirred a little.

"It's ok, honey. We're going to bed now" Dean kissed his husbands check and opened the door and threw Castiel on the bed, "Just put Karina on the bed, I'll tuck her in, in a sec."

"Ok. Night Dean" Sam said exiting Karina's room.

"Night Sam" Dean stripped the angel to his clothes and threw the covers over him before walking into his daughters room to tuck her in. Removing her shoe's, tossing Evander's jacket (which she was still wearing) and folding it up on the bedside table.

"Night my little angel" Dean whispered kissing her giner hair and walking out, being sure to leave the door open for obvious reasons. Pulling of his clothes until he was in his undies he crawled into bed and cuddled up to his other angel. "Night babe" he whispered kissing the angels check and laying his head his chest.

...

"His still asleep" Gabriel whispered as Sam entered the room.

"I'm just gonna say goodnight, I won't wake him, I promise. Do me a favor will ya?" Sam begged kneeling in front of the bed Gabriel was sitting on.

"Maybe" teased the archangel.

"Get out my pajama's" Sam kissed him.

"Since you asked so nicely" Gabriel laughed, smacking Sam's ass on his way out. Sam walked into his sons room,  
"Night, my little angel" Sam turned out the light that Gabriel left on and grinned at his husband as he pulled out his pajama's. "Thank you" Sam smiled, kissing Gabriel, yet again.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get to bed" Gabriel smiled laying down. Smirking Sam put on his pajama's before curling up with Gabriel under the covers.

"Night Sammy" Gabriel tucked himself inside Sam's large arms.

"Night, Gabe" Sam replied, drifting off straight away.

...

The next day Dean woke up, throwing his arm to one side searching for the warm body that can usually be found next to him.

"Cas" he groaned when he found an empty space, opening one eye he looked, "Cas?" he said again, a little louder this time, If Cas was in the bathroom he might not have heard the first time. Still no one answered. He looked at the open door leading into his daughters room. Karina's was still asleep. At this point Dean became worried. Before Castiel did anything in the morning, he always woke Karina up first and Karina would wake Dean up while Castiel made breakfast. Dean, getting off the bed noticed, that Castiel wasn't wearing his clothes nor did he have his angel blade at hand. So wherever Castiel was, he was in his underwear and unprotected. Castiel knew better than to do that so, something bad must have happened.

Trying to stay positive, this was his family after all, he walked towards the bathroom. Hoping Castiel was just in the shower and forgot to wake Karina up or tired and she just went back to sleep. Opening the door to find that Castiel wasn't there either, Dean tried to call him. His phone was here, Dean could hear it ringing. Great, this meant Castiel is missing and since his things are left behind, he was vulnerable too.

...

Dean had to calm down, he couldn't wake Karina up like this. Shaking, scared, worried, confused, angry. He had to calm down, at least a little.

"Karina, Karina, sweetie" Dean whispered in her ear.

"Dad?" she groaned her eyes fluttering open. "Where's father?" Dean took a deep breath, thinking of what to say,

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked, at last.

"Of corse" she smiled,  
"Can you go next door and tell Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Sam that I need to see both of them and Evander as soon as possable. It's important" Dean smiled at her weakly, she knew something was wrong but she wouldn't be told what until her uncle's and cousin were here so she did as she was told. Putting on her shoes, leaving the laces undone, (If it's important she has no time to tie them.) She walked out the door to the one next to her and knocked.

"Karina?" Sam was surprised as he opened the door, still in his pajama's.

"Dad said you have to come over as soon as possable, it's important" Karina was hurrying them, she wanted to know what was going on. Sam looked back at Gabriel,

"It has to be important, he sent Karina and not Cassie" Gabriel sighed and forced himself out of bed, "I'll go check on my baby brother, you get Evander ready, Karina come on" Gabriel was now worried about Cas too.

"Gabe, you need to get dressed, we all do" Sam reminded him. Gabriel clicked his fingers, "Done, now get Evander up and we'll meet you next door, I have to check on Cas" Gabriel and Karina ran back to Dean's motel room. Sam rolled his eyes and walked into his sons room.

"Ev" he whispered.

"Father?" Evander rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, we're going next door to see Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas."

...

"So, Cassie's missing?" Gabriel asked when everyone was in the room.

"Yes" Dean sighed, how did he not feel Cas leave? Hear anything or see anything? No one blamed him more than he blamed himself.

"Some angels lose their grace or their powers, no. You lost an entire angel!" Gabriel shouted, Gabriel knew Dean wasn't to blame but someone was and Dean was there. Evander had his arm around his cousin, comforting her.

"Gabe, come on. It wasn't Dean's fault" Sam hushed his husband by patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes it is" Dean said standing up, "it is my fault. I was here with him, I was laying next to him, my arms were around him. I was holding him. I should have heard something or at least felt him move and I didn't. You know what I am Sam? I'm not only a bad husband, I'm a terrible hunter!"

"No, you're not" Sam spoke up, "ok. So Cas is missing. We need to treat this the way we would treat any other case, or if it was me or the kids. Some one is missing, where do we start?"

"We start by looking into where everyone was at the time of the disappearance" Dean was shaking again.

"Well, we know where everyone was, what do we do next?"

"Look for possable enemies" Dean buried his face in his hands, how could he be so irreconcilable? Castiel was, after all, his husband now, therefor his responsabilty and he let Castiel get taken from right under his nose.

"How many enemies does Cas have, exactly?" Sam wondered, remembering that Cas and heaven weren't exactly best buds.

"A few by now" Gabriel said. "Upon, helping you stop the end of the world, helping me trick lucifer into thinking I was dead, being with a human, being gay, helping you guys put Luci back in the cage. Not to mention the amount of Demons his iced. We both have our enemies."

"Great" Dean sighed. "What do we do know?"

"There's nothing we can do but look for him. Not really, but, if an angel took him finding him will not be easy. And if a demon took him-" Sam began.

"Crowley will know something" Dean said, "he has to. He always does."

"Dad, Crowley wouldn't do this, that's too out of character for him" Karina spoke up.

"I know it is. We can tell it's not him, he likes to gloat he would have left a sign and he would have asked for something in return for Cas. It's not Crowley but he might know something about it" Dean explained to her.

"Ok" Karina nodded, wiping her tears away while her cousin put his arms around her.

"It's ok, Ka. It'll be ok" he whispered patting her on the back. Looking after her, he felt like it was his responsabilty, that's all he'd ever done. Until he 10 when his dad and father started taking him on hunts so he could help with research and he felt like he'd abandoned her but she would be hunting soon to, so he could start looking after her again.

"We should go and see Crowley" Dean said looking at Sam.

"Right yeah" Sam nodded standing up. "Look after the kids ok" he kissed Gabriel goodbye.

"Gabriel use you're angel mojo try to track Castiel with angel sensory thing you do" Dean ordered.

"You got it" Gabriel nodded as he climbed onto the table so he could cross his legs.

"Bye father" Evander's voice was worried and sad,

"I'll be back soon. Keep safe, look after Ka and do what your dad says" Sam hugged his son tightly before going to get the car started.

"I will" Evander called after him.

"Do what Gabriel and Ev say ok?" Dean begged, "I love you."

"Love you to Dad" Karina smiled up at her father as he kissed the top of her head and walked out to join Sam, "oh by the way. I called Ellen and Bobby, they'll be along soon."

"Ok, I'll keep my ears out" Gabriel said, preparing himself for a long time of sitting in silence and trying to find Cas with his mind. "Ok, guys I'm going to need you to be really qui - wait a minute" he thought for awhile. These kids, one being his and Sam's the other being Cas's and Deans were Nephilims. So surely they should be just as good at tracking Castiel as he would be. "Let me teach you something."


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Family:

**Part two - Bleeding angels:**

***Knock, knock* **

"If that's house keeping, I already said -"

"Open the door you idjit" came Bobby's gruff voice.

"It's open" Gabriel shouted, "we need quite."

"Sorry" Ellen apologized opening the door, "what's going on in here anyway, where's Sam and Dean?"

"They went to find Crowley. They think he know's something" Gabriel shrugged, "now, please - be quite! We're trying to track Cas!"

"I'll give them a call, see if they found out anythin' and see how Dean's holding up" Bobby pulled his phone out his pocket and stepped outside to call Dean.

"I'll stay here and, enjoy the silence I guess" Ellen sighed, walking over to the kitchen and pouring herself a drink.

...

"Hey Dean, we're here"

"Me and Sam just turned up at Crowley's so, we'll have news soon but uh - we - we don't have anything yet" Dean's voice was breaking, just like his heart. Every second that went by felt like an hour, every hour was like a day and he couldn't take it anymore, he needed Cas back. This was all his fault. If only he'd of said they should stop hunting, then Cas would be safe! What was happening?

"How are you holding up?" Bobby could hear the pain in Dean's voice, sure as hell he'd been in a similar situation when his wife got possessed and he had to kill her. He knew the feeling of losing a loved one and Dean was finding it hard to cope with every second that went by.

"I'm doing ok, considering. Y'know but - I just" Dean paused, he couldn't do this, he had to be strong. Cas needed him to be strong so that's what he to be. Stong.

"Ok, well - you get back to me when you know something. Oh, and Dean, we'll find him. I'm sure his fine. Bye" Bobby hung up and walked back inside to find that Ellen had poured him a drink.

...

"Ahh" Castiel screamed as the angel blade dug into his thighs. "I don't know, where it is!"

"Yes, you do" the women said, the blade at his throat. "The truth, Castiel!"

"I already told you - I don't know" he gritted his teeth as the red liquid flowed down the back of his neck.

"Come on, we know you took it!"

"I didn't. I swear. I haven't been in heaven for years now. I - I have a family" his hissed as a hammer his the back of his head.

"With the Winchester, we know. What would happen if we just - found them and brought them back here. Would you like them to take your place?"  
"No - they - they won't come looking for me, their nothing to do with this. Please" Castiel was begging. He was bruised, bleeding, broken and the last thing he needed was his family getting brought into this.

"Maybe we should get Dean over here and torture him" came a familiar voice from the doorway, causing Castiel to open his eyes. It was Uriel. What was he doing here? "Or would he like that too much?"

"You shut your mouth" Castiel warned him,

"Dean might like it so much that he - will start torturing us"

"I said watch your mouth" Castiel glared into Uriel's face, his eyes burning in anger, the sadness, the pain.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Uriel teased him and took a pair of pliers from the tool table before forcing Castiel mouth open and pulling out a tooth. "Oh, quite whining. They grow back."

"I didn't steal, the tablet. What use do I have for it, honestly. I can't even read it" Castiel reminded them. The angel tablet can only be read by a prophet and no one else. Only one prophet can exist at a time and even if Castiel did have the tablet, what would he use it for? He had no desire to go back to heaven or even think about it, what could the angel tablet do for him besides entertain Kevin for a few mouths and get him to stop calling to ask for advice on his cases with Charley. (Yes, Kevin and Charley hunt together in this story.)

"Word on the street is, you know a prophet" said the women running the knife over his chest.

"Heal, don't you think you should choose a better weapon?" Uriel asked.

"You mean Kevin?" Castiel questioned and then chuckled a little. "His no more a prophet than I am - his a hunter now. Hasn't read a tablet in months. Ahhhhh."

Heal started drilling into his head. "Shut up! We know you have it!"

"I don't have - ahh"

...

The motel room was dead silent besides the breathing and the occasional foot step of either Bobby or Ellen going to get another drink. They watched the angel and the Nephilims as they tried to track Castiel. Their wings glowing, Gabriel being gold and the kids being white. Their halo's glowing above their heads, legs crossed, eye's closed, hands on their knees. Trying to focus on Castiel energy. Gabriel kept getting screaming but he couldn't put a lock on where it was coming from, why was he screaming? Where was he screaming from? Who was making him scream? Evander was getting Castiel bleeding but he could figure out why, who, how or even where and it was frustrating. Karina, she was getting a lot of cries for help from her father but she couldn't seem to pin point where they were coming from. It was making them nervous, why can't they get a lock on him?

...

Sam and Dean walked up to Crowley's gate. Dean pressed the buzzer,

"You listen here you son of a bitch" Dean began, "my family's in danger and I - we need you're help. I'll give you anything you want just, please. Help me." There was a buzz,

"come on in boys" said a voice through the speaker. The gate slid open and Sam followed Dean to the door where a demon showed them to Crowley's living room.

"Boys, it's wonderful to see you. It's been a while though, I miss you moose" Crowley smirked, "you to, squirrel. What can I do for you?"

"Cas, has gone missing" Sam said looking at Dean for a reaction. "We was just wondering if there was a chance you knew anything."

"You know I didn't take him" Crowley took a sip from the glass he was holding and stood up from his chair. "You think I know something, well, I'm faltered."

"Do you know anything!" Dean shouted, he was losing it. He thought this was his fault and all he wanted to do was get Castiel back and apolagise for being so stupid.

"Well, I know he had a lot of enemies. I know which enemies he did have, we were business partners at one point before he stabbed me in the back of corse."

"Which enemies can take him without making any noise?" Sam asked, "or leaving a trail?"

"Only an angel. Demons are loud, they'd make a scene but an angel, they'd keep it quite. Have you got a pen?" Crowley asked.

"A pen?"

"So I can write down all the names"

"Oh. No sorry"

"Felest, get me a pen" Crowley called to the demon that was standing by the door, who instantly walked into another room and came back with a pen. "Thank you."

...

The list was long and shortlisting it was not going to be easy. The boys didn't even know half these people.

"There you go" Crowley handed them a sheet of paper, he'd filled up one and a half pages with names of angels out to get Castiel. Lucifer included but he was back in the cage now anyway.

"Naomi?" Dean asked, he thought that name was familiar but he couldn't quite where he'd heard it before but he was sure he'd heard Castiel say it.

"That's a funny story actually. Me and Naomi used to be a thing" Crowley spoke up, "it was fun but she was so -"

"Angelic?"

"Yeah, not bad enough for me but I hear her and... Cas have some unfinished business, he did her wrong and she - never got him back for it" Crowley explained.

"Ok, Uriel - we know him. Heal?"

"Yeah, she made the grand Canon, I'm guessing you know what that is and she wanted to see but she wanted Castiel to go with her and he refused, saying I have a family, I can't go with you and she - never got him back for that. Believe me, she seems sweet but she can hold a grudge."

"Thank you, Crowley" Dean smiled.

"Anytime, anytime. Give Bobby a kiss from me" Crowley shod them away and returned to his activities.

"Ok, so we'll need Gabriel's help shortlisting" Dean mentioned, "I hope they tracked him. I -"

"Dean, we'll get him back. I'm sure his just fine" Sam reassured him taking the drivers seat, Dean was too shaking to drive.

"Then why is it I keep getting this ringing in my ears that sound like Cas screaming in pain?" Dean questioned.

"Because you're worrying to much, I'm sure his fine and we'll get him back. I promise."

"How can you promise me something like that?" Dean shouted.

...

"Gabriel" Dean shouted, opening the door. "... What's going on?"

"Oh, you're back" Gabriel whispered, "keep the voice down, the kids are tracking Cassie. In here" he led them into the bedroom, where Bobby and Ellen were sitting, talking.

"I asked you to do that"

"I know but with help it goes faster and since the kids are also magical, one of them actually being Cas's child, it just seems more logical" Gabriel explained.

"My daughter is not your puppet" Dean agreed.

"Calm down Dean" Bobby ordered, "now!"

"Sorry"

"They wanted to help" Gabriel sighed, "nothing can hurt them while they're in here."

"Enough bickering, what did you boys find out?" Ellen asked crossing her legs.  
"A list of anyone who would be able to do this" Dean handed the list to Gabriel, "it's uh - double sided and most of them are angels so, we need help."

"Ok. Well it's not Naomi. She's brain wash Cas and have him harm all of us as revenge and make him live on with out us and we wouldn't even notice he was gone so it can't be her. Uriel? I thought he was dead - guess I was wrong. Lucifer? Isn't he still in the cage? Heal? She - she's too nice... Then again, she is an angel, so maybe she would have done this but it sounds to - out of character" Gabriel looked over the other names.

"Dad" the door opened and Evander was standing there.

"Not now son" Gabriel said.

"But - dad"

"I said, not now"  
"Will you just listen to the poor kid?" Ellen begged,

"What is it?" Sam questioned, meeting his sons eyes.

"Um - Uh - Karina found him"

Everyone got up and rushed into the room crowding her and pressuring her. Evander, acting as a bodyguard, pushed everyone away.

"Let her breath. One at a time, please" he ordered.  
"Sorry, where is he?" Dean asked her softly.

"In a warehouse - Uh.. It's on third street" she said, he eyes still closed, her wings and halo shining behind her.

"Thats only 5 streets away" Sam whispered.

"Is he ok? Is he alive?"

"His alive, but -"

"What!"

"His weak - very weak" Karina opened her eyes and tears ran down her face, Dean wiped them away and held her.

...

"You watch them" Dean said to Ellen and Bobby as him, Gabriel and Sam got out the car.

"Step away from the angel!" Dean shouted, kicking the door down.

"D-Dean" Castiel coughed. Blood coming up with it.

"Oh my god. Cas" Dean shouted, tears in eyes. Uriel and Heal looked up at him and scowled,

"Dean" Uriel said, smugly. "I knew you'd turn up. Sorry, did we steal your torture buddy?"

"You shut your mouth! What do you want?"

"We want the tablet back" Heal shouted.

"Heal, what happened to you? You used to be so sweet and innocent" Gabriel took a step forward, hand on his blade.

"What happened?" she asked, lowering her voice, "what happened? I'll tell you what happened. You ran away. Gabriel, you ran away, and then our father left us. I come down to earth to see what happened to you and I find you posing as a pagan demi-god and flirting with - with - him" she gestured to Sam. "And then we lost Ralpheal, and I come back and you - you're married. You'd forgotten all about us Gabriel. Castiel he forgot about us too. You two haven't been in heaven for years and then the angel tablet goes missing. Heaven was in bad shape without Lucifer, then you left and then we lost Ralpheal and Micheal too, the angel tablet was the only thing left that kept us going and now - that's gone too. Naomi, she said she saw Castiel snatch it from it's one and only rightful place. In heaven. It's more than just a tablet"

"I know" Gabriel huffed and looked at Cas, "did you - take the tablet?"

"No"

"He didn't do it now let him go. This isn't how you treat family."

"Family? How can you still call us that?" Heal dropped her blade and crossed her arms. "We're no family. Not anymore, we - we used to be but now - all we have is a memory of being a family. You haven't been up there, blood is being split - innocent blood and it's all his fault" she pointed at Castiel.

Suddenly they turned on him. Sam and Gabriel defended Dean,

"Get Castiel out of here!" Gabriel shouted.

Dean dodged his way through and untied Castiel and carried him out.

"It's ok now" Dean assured him, kissing his cheek as he knocked on the door of the car.

"Oh my god" Ellen put a hand over her mouth as Dean layed Castiel down next to Karina.

"Let him sleep. I promise he'll be ok" Dean told her sternly, then he looked back at Castiel. "I love you. Get some rest." Dean ran back towards the warehouse, no way was he going to leave Sam and Gabriel in there.

Karina put a hand on her fathers chest and held his wounds.  
"Sleep well father" she whispered planting a kiss on his head.

"Screw this I'm going in there" Bobby slammed the car door behind him.

"Bobby" Ellen shouted. "Bobby! For god sakes" she turned to the children. "Stay here!" She too, followed Bobby in. More angels had turned up now. Gabriel and Sam against 3 angels. Dean against 4 and then there was Bobby with the 1. Ellen dove right in and helped Dean.

"You were meant to be watching the kids!" Dean shouted at her while kicking the angel in the stomach.

"Just shut up, there not stupid enough to come in here" Ellen smiled, sword fighting one of the angels while trying to kill the other.

...

"There has to be something we can do" Karina said softly looking at her fathers sleeping face.

"It's not safe" Evander said.  
"Our family is in there. They'd go in after us - I remember father showing me something. Come on" she said, carefully leaving her father in the car she popped the boot up and used the shotgun to keep it up while she rummage threw the weapons.

"What was it?" Evander asked following her.

"It's a symbol. I memorized it but they haven't given me any weapons yet and I need a knife to do it" she answered.

"Why?"

"It has to be written in blood" Karina said.

"What doesn't these days?"

Karina chuckled a little and eventually picked up a knife and took out a piece of paper.  
"The only things is" she said, "it sends away all the angels, father and uncle Gabe, will go too and I'm not sure if we will. We are part angel but where we're also part human-"

"We shouldn't do but if we do, we'll be with one of parents and we'll find our way back, right?"

"Yeah. I just thought you should know that's all" she dragged the blade across her skin into the symbol that she remembered all to well. "Let's go!" He took her hand, sure, he didn't have to go in with her, but he felt responsible for her and she was to disappear along with the other angels, he had to go too. He had to look after her.

"Hey!" She shouted bursting through the door, she put her hand on her arm. There was a bright light and all the angels vanished screaming.

"Karina" Dean shouted running to her. "What do you think you're doing!" He tore of his sleeve and wrapped it around her cut.

"Gabriel" Sam shouted, "right - he went too. Of corse."

"Sorry father, but it was the only way" Evander apolaigzed running into Sam's open arms.

"It's ok. He'll be fine. Let's go to Bobby's finally, what do you say?" Sam asked.

"I could do with a beer" Bobby gasped for breath and everyone followed him back out to the car.

...

"You're alright Cas" Dean whispered helping him out of the car.

"I know, I can walk by myself now, Dean" Castiel sighed.

"Ok - I get it" Dean laughed letting go of Castiel's waist and taking his hand.

"Who's car is that?" Sam asked pointing to a deep red Audi RS5.

"I don't know" Bobby shrugged. Everyone - of corse paniced. Hands on weapons. Ready to attack what ever was inside the house.

Stepping through the door they saw someone in Bobby's study sitting cross legged on the couch. They walked in and saw Ruby just sitting there peacefully.

"R-ruby?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"Sam, I need to talk to you" she said, "in privet."

"No - whatever you want to say you can say in front of my family"

"Ok then - remember when you used to su-"

"Can you guys give us a few minutes, please?" Sam asked turning around.

"Sure. I'll take the kids out for ice-cream" Bobby said walking out with Ellen.

"Is everything alright?" Evander asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Go with Uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen. Please" Sam waved at his son as he walked away.

"Well Cas. I'll take you out and - make you feel better" Dean winked at him. Castiel understanding what he meant left with him.

"What do you want Ruby?" Sam asked again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Family:

**Part two - Bleeding angels:**

***Knock, knock* **

"If that's house keeping, I already said -"

"Open the door you idjit" came Bobby's gruff voice.

"It's open" Gabriel shouted, "we need quite."

"Sorry" Ellen apologized opening the door, "what's going on in here anyway, where's Sam and Dean?"

"They went to find Crowley. They think he know's something" Gabriel shrugged, "now, please - be quite! We're trying to track Cas!"

"I'll give them a call, see if they found out anythin' and see how Dean's holding up" Bobby pulled his phone out his pocket and stepped outside to call Dean.

"I'll stay here and, enjoy the silence I guess" Ellen sighed, walking over to the kitchen and pouring herself a drink.

...

"Hey Dean, we're here"

"Me and Sam just turned up at Crowley's so, we'll have news soon but uh - we - we don't have anything yet" Dean's voice was breaking, just like his heart. Every second that went by felt like an hour, every hour was like a day and he couldn't take it anymore, he needed Cas back. This was all his fault. If only he'd of said they should stop hunting, then Cas would be safe! What was happening?

"How are you holding up?" Bobby could hear the pain in Dean's voice, sure as hell he'd been in a similar situation when his wife got possessed and he had to kill her. He knew the feeling of losing a loved one and Dean was finding it hard to cope with every second that went by.

"I'm doing ok, considering. Y'know but - I just" Dean paused, he couldn't do this, he had to be strong. Cas needed him to be strong so that's what he to be. Stong.

"Ok, well - you get back to me when you know something. Oh, and Dean, we'll find him. I'm sure his fine. Bye" Bobby hung up and walked back inside to find that Ellen had poured him a drink.

...

"Ahh" Castiel screamed as the angel blade dug into his thighs. "I don't know, where it is!"

"Yes, you do" the women said, the blade at his throat. "The truth, Castiel!"

"I already told you - I don't know" he gritted his teeth as the red liquid flowed down the back of his neck.

"Come on, we know you took it!"

"I didn't. I swear. I haven't been in heaven for years now. I - I have a family" his hissed as a hammer his the back of his head.

"With the Winchester, we know. What would happen if we just - found them and brought them back here. Would you like them to take your place?"  
"No - they - they won't come looking for me, their nothing to do with this. Please" Castiel was begging. He was bruised, bleeding, broken and the last thing he needed was his family getting brought into this.

"Maybe we should get Dean over here and torture him" came a familiar voice from the doorway, causing Castiel to open his eyes. It was Uriel. What was he doing here? "Or would he like that too much?"

"You shut your mouth" Castiel warned him,

"Dean might like it so much that he - will start torturing us"

"I said watch your mouth" Castiel glared into Uriel's face, his eyes burning in anger, the sadness, the pain.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Uriel teased him and took a pair of pliers from the tool table before forcing Castiel mouth open and pulling out a tooth. "Oh, quite whining. They grow back."

"I didn't steal, the tablet. What use do I have for it, honestly. I can't even read it" Castiel reminded them. The angel tablet can only be read by a prophet and no one else. Only one prophet can exist at a time and even if Castiel did have the tablet, what would he use it for? He had no desire to go back to heaven or even think about it, what could the angel tablet do for him besides entertain Kevin for a few mouths and get him to stop calling to ask for advice on his cases with Charley. (Yes, Kevin and Charley hunt together in this story.)

"Word on the street is, you know a prophet" said the women running the knife over his chest.

"Heal, don't you think you should choose a better weapon?" Uriel asked.

"You mean Kevin?" Castiel questioned and then chuckled a little. "His no more a prophet than I am - his a hunter now. Hasn't read a tablet in months. Ahhhhh."

Heal started drilling into his head. "Shut up! We know you have it!"

"I don't have - ahh"

...

The motel room was dead silent besides the breathing and the occasional foot step of either Bobby or Ellen going to get another drink. They watched the angel and the Nephilims as they tried to track Castiel. Their wings glowing, Gabriel being gold and the kids being white. Their halo's glowing above their heads, legs crossed, eye's closed, hands on their knees. Trying to focus on Castiel energy. Gabriel kept getting screaming but he couldn't put a lock on where it was coming from, why was he screaming? Where was he screaming from? Who was making him scream? Evander was getting Castiel bleeding but he could figure out why, who, how or even where and it was frustrating. Karina, she was getting a lot of cries for help from her father but she couldn't seem to pin point where they were coming from. It was making them nervous, why can't they get a lock on him?

...

Sam and Dean walked up to Crowley's gate. Dean pressed the buzzer,

"You listen here you son of a bitch" Dean began, "my family's in danger and I - we need you're help. I'll give you anything you want just, please. Help me." There was a buzz,

"come on in boys" said a voice through the speaker. The gate slid open and Sam followed Dean to the door where a demon showed them to Crowley's living room.

"Boys, it's wonderful to see you. It's been a while though, I miss you moose" Crowley smirked, "you to, squirrel. What can I do for you?"

"Cas, has gone missing" Sam said looking at Dean for a reaction. "We was just wondering if there was a chance you knew anything."

"You know I didn't take him" Crowley took a sip from the glass he was holding and stood up from his chair. "You think I know something, well, I'm faltered."

"Do you know anything!" Dean shouted, he was losing it. He thought this was his fault and all he wanted to do was get Castiel back and apolagise for being so stupid.

"Well, I know he had a lot of enemies. I know which enemies he did have, we were business partners at one point before he stabbed me in the back of corse."

"Which enemies can take him without making any noise?" Sam asked, "or leaving a trail?"

"Only an angel. Demons are loud, they'd make a scene but an angel, they'd keep it quite. Have you got a pen?" Crowley asked.

"A pen?"

"So I can write down all the names"

"Oh. No sorry"

"Felest, get me a pen" Crowley called to the demon that was standing by the door, who instantly walked into another room and came back with a pen. "Thank you."

...

The list was long and shortlisting it was not going to be easy. The boys didn't even know half these people.

"There you go" Crowley handed them a sheet of paper, he'd filled up one and a half pages with names of angels out to get Castiel. Lucifer included but he was back in the cage now anyway.

"Naomi?" Dean asked, he thought that name was familiar but he couldn't quite where he'd heard it before but he was sure he'd heard Castiel say it.

"That's a funny story actually. Me and Naomi used to be a thing" Crowley spoke up, "it was fun but she was so -"

"Angelic?"

"Yeah, not bad enough for me but I hear her and... Cas have some unfinished business, he did her wrong and she - never got him back for it" Crowley explained.

"Ok, Uriel - we know him. Heal?"

"Yeah, she made the grand Canon, I'm guessing you know what that is and she wanted to see but she wanted Castiel to go with her and he refused, saying I have a family, I can't go with you and she - never got him back for that. Believe me, she seems sweet but she can hold a grudge."

"Thank you, Crowley" Dean smiled.

"Anytime, anytime. Give Bobby a kiss from me" Crowley shod them away and returned to his activities.

"Ok, so we'll need Gabriel's help shortlisting" Dean mentioned, "I hope they tracked him. I -"

"Dean, we'll get him back. I'm sure his just fine" Sam reassured him taking the drivers seat, Dean was too shaking to drive.

"Then why is it I keep getting this ringing in my ears that sound like Cas screaming in pain?" Dean questioned.

"Because you're worrying to much, I'm sure his fine and we'll get him back. I promise."

"How can you promise me something like that?" Dean shouted.

...

"Gabriel" Dean shouted, opening the door. "... What's going on?"

"Oh, you're back" Gabriel whispered, "keep the voice down, the kids are tracking Cassie. In here" he led them into the bedroom, where Bobby and Ellen were sitting, talking.

"I asked you to do that"

"I know but with help it goes faster and since the kids are also magical, one of them actually being Cas's child, it just seems more logical" Gabriel explained.

"My daughter is not your puppet" Dean agreed.

"Calm down Dean" Bobby ordered, "now!"

"Sorry"

"They wanted to help" Gabriel sighed, "nothing can hurt them while they're in here."

"Enough bickering, what did you boys find out?" Ellen asked crossing her legs.  
"A list of anyone who would be able to do this" Dean handed the list to Gabriel, "it's uh - double sided and most of them are angels so, we need help."

"Ok. Well it's not Naomi. She's brain wash Cas and have him harm all of us as revenge and make him live on with out us and we wouldn't even notice he was gone so it can't be her. Uriel? I thought he was dead - guess I was wrong. Lucifer? Isn't he still in the cage? Heal? She - she's too nice... Then again, she is an angel, so maybe she would have done this but it sounds to - out of character" Gabriel looked over the other names.

"Dad" the door opened and Evander was standing there.

"Not now son" Gabriel said.

"But - dad"

"I said, not now"  
"Will you just listen to the poor kid?" Ellen begged,

"What is it?" Sam questioned, meeting his sons eyes.

"Um - Uh - Karina found him"

Everyone got up and rushed into the room crowding her and pressuring her. Evander, acting as a bodyguard, pushed everyone away.

"Let her breath. One at a time, please" he ordered.  
"Sorry, where is he?" Dean asked her softly.

"In a warehouse - Uh.. It's on third street" she said, he eyes still closed, her wings and halo shining behind her.

"Thats only 5 streets away" Sam whispered.

"Is he ok? Is he alive?"

"His alive, but -"

"What!"

"His weak - very weak" Karina opened her eyes and tears ran down her face, Dean wiped them away and held her.

...

"You watch them" Dean said to Ellen and Bobby as him, Gabriel and Sam got out the car.

"Step away from the angel!" Dean shouted, kicking the door down.

"D-Dean" Castiel coughed. Blood coming up with it.

"Oh my god. Cas" Dean shouted, tears in eyes. Uriel and Heal looked up at him and scowled,

"Dean" Uriel said, smugly. "I knew you'd turn up. Sorry, did we steal your torture buddy?"

"You shut your mouth! What do you want?"

"We want the tablet back" Heal shouted.

"Heal, what happened to you? You used to be so sweet and innocent" Gabriel took a step forward, hand on his blade.

"What happened?" she asked, lowering her voice, "what happened? I'll tell you what happened. You ran away. Gabriel, you ran away, and then our father left us. I come down to earth to see what happened to you and I find you posing as a pagan demi-god and flirting with - with - him" she gestured to Sam. "And then we lost Ralpheal, and I come back and you - you're married. You'd forgotten all about us Gabriel. Castiel he forgot about us too. You two haven't been in heaven for years and then the angel tablet goes missing. Heaven was in bad shape without Lucifer, then you left and then we lost Ralpheal and Micheal too, the angel tablet was the only thing left that kept us going and now - that's gone too. Naomi, she said she saw Castiel snatch it from it's one and only rightful place. In heaven. It's more than just a tablet"

"I know" Gabriel huffed and looked at Cas, "did you - take the tablet?"

"No"

"He didn't do it now let him go. This isn't how you treat family."

"Family? How can you still call us that?" Heal dropped her blade and crossed her arms. "We're no family. Not anymore, we - we used to be but now - all we have is a memory of being a family. You haven't been up there, blood is being split - innocent blood and it's all his fault" she pointed at Castiel.

Suddenly they turned on him. Sam and Gabriel defended Dean,

"Get Castiel out of here!" Gabriel shouted.

Dean dodged his way through and untied Castiel and carried him out.

"It's ok now" Dean assured him, kissing his cheek as he knocked on the door of the car.

"Oh my god" Ellen put a hand over her mouth as Dean layed Castiel down next to Karina.

"Let him sleep. I promise he'll be ok" Dean told her sternly, then he looked back at Castiel. "I love you. Get some rest." Dean ran back towards the warehouse, no way was he going to leave Sam and Gabriel in there.

Karina put a hand on her fathers chest and held his wounds.  
"Sleep well father" she whispered planting a kiss on his head.

"Screw this I'm going in there" Bobby slammed the car door behind him.

"Bobby" Ellen shouted. "Bobby! For god sakes" she turned to the children. "Stay here!" She too, followed Bobby in. More angels had turned up now. Gabriel and Sam against 3 angels. Dean against 4 and then there was Bobby with the 1. Ellen dove right in and helped Dean.

"You were meant to be watching the kids!" Dean shouted at her while kicking the angel in the stomach.

"Just shut up, there not stupid enough to come in here" Ellen smiled, sword fighting one of the angels while trying to kill the other.

...

"There has to be something we can do" Karina said softly looking at her fathers sleeping face.

"It's not safe" Evander said.  
"Our family is in there. They'd go in after us - I remember father showing me something. Come on" she said, carefully leaving her father in the car she popped the boot up and used the shotgun to keep it up while she rummage threw the weapons.

"What was it?" Evander asked following her.

"It's a symbol. I memorized it but they haven't given me any weapons yet and I need a knife to do it" she answered.

"Why?"

"It has to be written in blood" Karina said.

"What doesn't these days?"

Karina chuckled a little and eventually picked up a knife and took out a piece of paper.  
"The only things is" she said, "it sends away all the angels, father and uncle Gabe, will go too and I'm not sure if we will. We are part angel but where we're also part human-"

"We shouldn't do but if we do, we'll be with one of parents and we'll find our way back, right?"

"Yeah. I just thought you should know that's all" she dragged the blade across her skin into the symbol that she remembered all to well. "Let's go!" He took her hand, sure, he didn't have to go in with her, but he felt responsible for her and she was to disappear along with the other angels, he had to go too. He had to look after her.

"Hey!" She shouted bursting through the door, she put her hand on her arm. There was a bright light and all the angels vanished screaming.

"Karina" Dean shouted running to her. "What do you think you're doing!" He tore of his sleeve and wrapped it around her cut.

"Gabriel" Sam shouted, "right - he went too. Of corse."

"Sorry father, but it was the only way" Evander apolaigzed running into Sam's open arms.

"It's ok. He'll be fine. Let's go to Bobby's finally, what do you say?" Sam asked.

"I could do with a beer" Bobby gasped for breath and everyone followed him back out to the car.

...

"You're alright Cas" Dean whispered helping him out of the car.

"I know, I can walk by myself now, Dean" Castiel sighed.

"Ok - I get it" Dean laughed letting go of Castiel's waist and taking his hand.

"Who's car is that?" Sam asked pointing to a deep red Audi RS5.

"I don't know" Bobby shrugged. Everyone - of corse paniced. Hands on weapons. Ready to attack what ever was inside the house.

Stepping through the door they saw someone in Bobby's study sitting cross legged on the couch. They walked in and saw Ruby just sitting there peacefully.

"R-ruby?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"Sam, I need to talk to you" she said, "in privet."

"No - whatever you want to say you can say in front of my family"

"Ok then - remember when you used to su-"

"Can you guys give us a few minutes, please?" Sam asked turning around.

"Sure. I'll take the kids out for ice-cream" Bobby said walking out with Ellen.

"Is everything alright?" Evander asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Go with Uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen. Please" Sam waved at his son as he walked away.

"Well Cas. I'll take you out and - make you feel better" Dean winked at him. Castiel understanding what he meant left with him.

"What do you want Ruby?" Sam asked again.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Family:

**Part four - Betrayal:**

All Gabriel saw when he arrived at Bobby's house was Ruby walking out the front door with blood around her mouth that she was wiping away and licking off her fingers. Paniced, Gabriel ran into the house and through the study door to find Sam doing the same thing.

"Sam, what's going on?" Gabriel asked, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath heavier than it had ever been in his life.

"Oh - Hi Gabriel, good to see your back. I miss you" Sam smiled awkwardly stepping towards Gabriel and kissing his check.

"Sam, I just saw Ruby walk out of here with blood all over her face, are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing - it was nothing. I took care of it" Sam sighed, moving his hand over his mouth again to make sure it was clean.

"Did you? Then you don't mind telling me what's going on do you" Gabriel crossed his arms and walked over to Sam. Sam knew that it was no good, he'd have to tell Gabriel eventually. Might as well be now, right? Suddenly everyone else walked in as well. They could all feel the tension because at the same time everyone said,

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Sam here was just about to tell me" Gabriel notified them still glaring at Sam to answer him.

"Ok" Sam took in a deep breath. "First of all, before this goes any future. I want you to know that - I love you and I always have and I always will." Gabriel let Sam's arms wrap around him and his son. "I never wanted to hurt you, I understand if you want to take a break away from all this, for a while and -"

"Sam, what is it?" Gabriel shouts, and then turns to Evander and says, "sorry."

"Are you sure you want everyone to be in here when I say this - it's not something I think Ev should hear" Sam was already regretting what he did, but was it really his fault? He was pumped full of Demon blood at the time and everyone knows what that stuff can do to him - was it his fault?

_'Why am I even debating this? Of corse it's my fault!'_ Sam told himself before continuing.

"Come on, Ev I think I should get dinner started, wanna help too, Karina?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah" Karina agreed after the **'Go' **look her dad and father gave her. She followed Evander and Ellen into the kitchen and closed the door behind them so they couldn't hear, since they clearly were not allowed to.

"You know about my old addiction to Demon blood" Sam was trying to begin easy, but how can news like this ever go easy.

"Yeah - of corse"

"And you know how Ruby's the one that got me into that stuff" Sam mentioned. "And you know about the things it made me do? The powers it gave me and stuff?"

"Yeah - of corse"

"Well, I never told you everything it made me do" Sam closed his eyes, ready for Gabriel's roar.

"What"

"When I was pumped on Demon blood, and Ruby was getting me more and more addicted to it. It didn't just give me powers it also made me full of passion and made me - want to have - sex more often and for longer"

"Oh yeah I remember that" Gabriel said proudly to himself.

"Well - it wasn't just with you" Sam closed his eyes again, waiting for the anger to burst out of his husband.

"What!"

"I also had sex with Ruby - several times" Sam looked ashamed of himself and there was no way he ever would have told Gabriel if Ruby hadn't of showed up now.

"You cheated on me?"

"I never wanted you to find out this way"  
"Did you wanted me to find out at all?" Gabriel was about to lose it. His wings and halo were showing, his eyes were glowing the way angels eyes glew and everyone was a little worried about what Gabriel might do.

"You were a demon blood addict several years ago, Evander was 1 and Karina was a new born baby when you got addicted to that stuff and you're telling me about this now!" Gabriel's roar echoed the walls and rung in everyone ears.

"Gabriel, like I said - I've always loved you"

"Then why did you do this. Why did you have sex with that thing?"

"Gabriel, please. Try to understand at the time - I thought it was right" Sam answered. "I thought that drinking the demon blood would help me stop Lilith and then eventually help me lock Lucifer away. All I did was play into Ruby's hands" Sam hung his head in shame, "it was wrong, stupid and selfish and I know it. I shouldn't have done it but I thought it was right. I thought it would help me stop Lucifer and I knew that stopping Lucifer would have saved you. I just wanted you to stay alive."

Gabriel flew off and Sam was left there - crying.

"You had sex with Ruby?" Dean asked, "more than once?"

"Yes" Sam confessed only for Dean to punch him the face.  
"Dean!" Bobby held him back and pushed him on the sofa, "calm down. Theres no need to start throwing punches!"

"Didn't you hear him?"

"Yeah but he was addicted to demon blood at the time and drugs can really mess you up so sit down and try to have some compassion for the poor kid, will ya!" Bobby shouted at Dean before turning his face to Sam, "you have sex with her, while we were all out?"

"Yes"

"Did she shove demon blood at ya?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright then. It's not your fault. Sit down - I'll get you a beer."

"I'll go find Gabriel" Castiel nodded, "I'll see you guys when I get back." He kissed Dean's cheek and flew away in search of Gabriel.

...

"Is it done?" Alastair asked when Ruby walked in through the door.

"Yes" Ruby asked, "quicker than I thought."

"Slower than I would have liked" Alastair turned to face her, "are you sure he will tell the angel?"

"Positive. I made sure to pass Gabriel on my way out, he was standing by the stairs when I left."

"Good, this will surely anger him into leaving the youngest Winchester and taking the child with him. That only leave Deans and his angel and there - child if it even counts. Send one of my best to possess the oldest Winchester and then kill Castiel and the girl. They are not needed they will only ruin everything and get in the way of us taking back the tablet. Are you sure they have it?"

"Positive. After all, if anyone knows where it is the prophet does and the prophet is under their orders. Get to them you get to the prophet"

"Ok. Send my best, I might be needing you later."

"Right away."


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Family:

**Part five - Dark side:**

"Gabriel" Castiel said noticing his older brother sitting on the top of mount olympous.

"I can't believe he'd do this to me" Gabriel cried, wiping his eyes.

"Do you really have to do this?" Castiel gestured to the storm Gabriel had managed to cover the world with.

"Sorry - I can't control it" Gabriel sniffed turning his face away Cas as he sat next to him.

"That's because you can't control your emotions. Sometimes I come here and I think - despite having wings and halos and powers, we've been around humans so long we - we're not much different from them anymore" Castiel sighed half halfheartedly.

"Yeah - well, you don't choose who you are right? Like you don't choose family"

"I think you can choose family" Castiel corrected him. "You can't choose who you're related to but you can choose family. Family is loyalty, relation is blood."

...

"Bobby and Ellen went to get Jo and some of her hunting buddies, I'm going shopping is there anything you want?" Sam asked before walking out the door.

"Pie" Dean answered.

"Ice cream" Evander begged, Sam was going to refuse but then, Ev did puppy eyes and Sam couldn't say no.

"Fine!" Sam caved walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"Yay" Karina shouted high fiving her older cousin, proudly.

"I'm gonna make a sandwich, you guys want one while I'm in there?" Dean asked getting up of the couch.  
"No thanks" they kids said at the same time.

"Ok."

"Do you ever have a feeling that something bad will happen?" Karina asked, quietly trying not to be over heard by her dad.

"Yeah, but - we're born hunters so we're bound to have that feeling"

"No I mean like, that time when father got angel napped" Karina explained, "I get the feeling that, that will happen again. For the same reason I - I just don't think that this is all over yet. Like what was that demons name?"

"Ruby"

"Ruby - I get this feeling that she'll be back. Heal and Uriel and that - Naomi I think that's what they called her, I don't we've heard the last of any of them. I think they'll come back" Karina sighed, life was hard.

"Don't worry. It's your birthday in a few days. You'll be fine, I won't let anything hurt you" Evander reassured her.

"Ok" she said although she knew he felt the same way.

As Dean sat down and the kids looked up they noticed it. Dean had been possessed. His face was no longer his but they could the demon inside. The kids gave each other a look they'd never had to give an exorcism before.

...

"You know - this storm that you've created. It won't last forever Gabriel" Castiel said calmly. "I mean - the only reason you're upset is because Sam cheated on you right. You know it wasn't his fault other wise you'd of gone after him, you don't think it's Ruby's fault or you would have killed her. You think it's you're fault - you think that you weren't good enough for him. Gabriel, Sam loved you. A lot and there is nothing beside Ev that he would put in-front of you."

"Then why do I feel like crap?"

"It would be stupid if you didn't"

...

"Come on - you don't need to strap me down. I'm you're dad" said the demon as Karina forced it into a seat and Ev tightened ropes around it, keeping it in place. Drawing a pentagram around him they were ready to start getting rid of the demon. Only they wasn't sure of anyway to do that without hurting Dean. They had to think. They didn't want the demon to over hear them so they went into the kitchen. Before leaving Karina took every single one of Bobby's possession book in with her.

"Start looking for a way to kill that thing with out hurting my dad. Theres no way I'm going let that thing kill my dad. Can't do it the way father does it - it'll kill dad. There has to be something in these books!"

"There's so many of them" Evander moaned. "It'll take forever!"

"I don't care. My dads in there somewhere!"

"He is and his screaming at you - please don't hurt me kids. Oh and Karina he loves you" the demon was teasing them. "He wants you to stab me with the knife. He wants you to kill him because he knows it'll kill me!"

Evander waved his hand in the demons direction.  
"You talk to much" he said, with his powers he made the demon silent and even though the thing inside Dean tried to talk - it couldn't. It was on mute. "Now we can look in peace."

"Thank you" Karina smiled at her older cousin and began flicking through the books.

Several minutes passed.

"What about this?" Evander asked causing Karina to look up from her book, "It's a kind of exorcism. The only thing is you have to know the demons name."

"Theres no way that thing will tell us. There has to be another way. There this, it has to be said in Latin" Karina sighed. They hadn't learned Latin yet but they knew there was a translated on one of their parents phones. They began looking through the house for a phone that belonged to one of their parents.

"Got on!" Evander shouted jumping down the stairs. "Here."

They turned it on and typed the words into the transliterator before going through the exorcism kit Bobby had under the kitchen sink.

"Ego praecipio tibi in nomine Dei silere" _(I, in the name of god command you to be silent.)_ Evander began, Karina getting closer to the demon with an iron cross in her hand.

"Quaeso ejicere eum spiritus in aliquod, aut appositae circa Decanus Wintoniensis" _(Jesus I ask that you cast out any and all evil spirits in, around or attached to Dean Winchester) _"Uncle, Dean. You have to ask them to leave, this time you have to do it! It's your turn now. Karina do it!" Karina touched her dad's head and placed the cross on his face. It burnt and the demon screamed but it sounded like Dean was screaming too. Then, the children began to pray. It was time to ask a higher power to help them get through this. Castiel and Gabriel, heard their prayer and panic. Following up imminently.

They burst through the door. Castiel began crying. That was Dean. He was... Possessed and he was in trouble. Gabriel had to cast Castiel upstairs knowing Castiel wouldn't act rationally, he'd let his feelings get in the way on this one.

"Lorem pro sanctificatio vestra nomen Iesu iubeo omnia deamonia" _(Thank you Lord for your sanctification, in Jesus name, I command all demons)_ Gabriel began, clearly he knew what to do. "Decanus Wintoniensis benedicimus in nomine Iesu Christi.."_ (I bless Dean Winchester, in the name of Jesus Christ.)_

"Nunc te relinquo!" Karina ordered, touching the demon with the cross again. "R. Amen sanctus docebit vos" _(You leave now, let the holy spirit guide you.)_

_"_Cum immundus spiritus exierit de homine, ambulat per loca arida, quaerens requiem, et non invenit. Tunc dicit, Revertar in domum meam unde exivi et veniens invenit vacantem scopis mundatam et ornatam. Tunc vadit, et assumit septem alios spiritus secum nequiores se, et intrantes habitant ibi: et fiunt novissima hominis illius pejora prioribus." _(When the unclean spirit is gone out of a man, he walks through dry places, seeking rest, and finds none. Then he saith, I will return into my house from whence I came out; and when he is come, he finds it empty, swept, and garnished. Then goes he, and taketh with himself seven other spirits more wicked than himself, and they enter in and dwell there: and the last state of that man is worse than the first.) Gabriel finished his part and took out some holy water, sparying it at Dean. _

"I love you Dad" Karina shouted, running towards the demon and embracing it as if it were her dad. Then she kissed it's check. She showed no hesitance at all and it took everyone by surprise and for a time Dean was Dean again and he pulled his arms around her. Then the demon came back and started tightening it's grip on Karina until she was almost crushing. "In nomine domini, ut abeam iubeo"_ (In the name of the lord, I command you let me go) _Karina whispered into his ear before pushing herself away. Gabriel ran up to check on Cas. "End this" Karina begged.

"Together" Evander offered her, his hand as she took it they turned back to Dean and started repeating the exorcism they remember hearing him do once:

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

Omnis satanica poteteas, omnis incusio inferniis adversarii, omnis legio

Omnis congregato et secta diaboiica

Ergo, draco maledicte

Ecciesiam tuam secri tibi facias iibertate servire

Te rogamus, adios, bitch."

The ground shock as the demon exited Dean's body and went back to were it came. Gabriel and Castiel came running. Castiel ran into Dean's arms and then pulled away and slapped him.

"You scared me" Castiel smiled weakly.

"Sorry" Dean apolaigzed wiping away Castiel's tears he kissed him sweetly and then turned to his daughter and his nephew, "watch your lanuage next time ok?"

"Sorry dad" Karina laughed running into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? You just gave an exorcism and you're asking if I'm ok? I'm great, how are you?"

"Better now"

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked looking into Evander's eyes, for a sign of pain.

"Dad, I'm fine" Evander chuckled throwing his arms around the angel in front of him. Sam walked in a little while after,

"What's going on?" he asked noticing that Dean was tied up and everyone else was hugging.

"Sometime untie me please?" Dean asked.

"Sure, sorry" Karina cleared her throat and removed the ropes.

"Sam, I'm sorry I was such an ass, sorry I was not listening to you and I'm sorry that -"

Gabriel never got to finish. Sam kissed him before he had the chance.

"No" he said pulling back, "I'm sorry and I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did but it's ok. I think we can over look it" Gabriel took a deep breath. He loved Sam and no matter what Sam did, that wasn't going to change so they had to work through it and get past it.

...

"Alastair" came Ruby's voice from behind him. "There's a problem." Her hands were around her quickly expanding stomach. Alastair turned around and his jaw dropped, hitting the floor.

"Oh my - Lucifer" he swallowed, "this is not good. "


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Family:

**Part six - Night At Bobby's:**

A few days passed since Bobby and Ellen had returned with Jo, a slightly younger than her woman called Christina Rosenberg (they were meant to call her either Chris or Rose but never Christina.) An older man called Lucas Sandoval his wife Serena and their 29 year old son Trevor and his girlfriend Angela Cromwell. It was Karina's 10th birthday so everyone was celebrating. They were all just around drinking and laughing, suddenly Balthazar showed up in the living room where Sam and Gabriel were sitting with Dean, Evander and Karina. He was bleeding and Karina fixed it in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks" he winked at her playfully. "Where is Cas?"

"In the kitchen" Dean pointed to Castiel who was talking to Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Chris, Lucas, Serena, Trevor and Angela.

"Oh, Karina. I got you this" Balthazar handed her a angle blade, he gave to Evander when he turned 10 now it was Karina's turn.

"Thank you" Karina smiled taking in from his and tucking in her boot before pulling the bottom of her jeans over it.

"Who is that?" Balthazar asked, looking Jo up and down.

"That's auntie Jo" Evander told him.  
"Yeah and she's like a sister to me" Dean's voice was stern and possessive. "If you even think about-"

"Come on Dean, I came to talk to Cas. He has something for me I believe, so if you don't mind" Balthazar had a smirk on his face that made Dean aware that he was going to talk to Jo anyway.

"He likes her - doesn't he" Dean said turning to the half of his family that was in the room with him.

"Yeah" Evander answer.

"Balthazar" Castiel sighed without even turning to face him.

"Hello, Castiel" Balthazar grinned and wondered over to the counter.

"It's in the fridge" Castiel looked at him watched, as Balthazar strolled over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a jar.

"What is that" Jo asked, her face looked like she about to be sick. The jar looked like it had a heart of some kind inside it.

"It's the heart of a vampire" Balthazar answered, "I gave it to Cas, so he could look after it for me. I slayed it myself." Jo threw him a half impressed yet 'playing-hard-to-get' smile.

"You don't say" she said at last.

"I do" Balthazar gave her a flirtous wink and flew away, not long after that he re-appeared with a drink in his hand.

"Back so soon?" Jo asked.

"Couldn't stay away my dear."

Castiel rolled his eyes and rose from his seat and walked into the study, seating himself next to Dean.

"Hey" Dean whispered kissing Castiel's cheek. "What does Balthazar need a vampire heart for?"

"I don't know and I don't care" Castiel sighed, wrapping his arms around his Dean's shoulder's.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Gabriel got up,

"Where you going?" Sam asked still worried that Gabriel will leave him at any minute.

"Bathroom, wanna come? Look, Sam. I'm not going to leave you! Ever. Ok?"

"Ok. Hurry back"

"Of corse" Gabriel kissed Sam's lips sweetly and got up to go to the toilet. Of corse Gabriel wasn't over what Sam did to him but like Castiel said it wasn't his fault. Gabriel was only so angry because he thought he wasn't good enough for Sam, when it wasn't like that at all. Sam had, had demon blood and Gabriel knew what that did to him. Gabriel forgave Sam as long as Sam promised never to do it again and he did so as far as he was concerned all was well in their life. They could get on with their lives and never be bothered again. That's what everyone thought.

It didn't take long for Jo and Balthazar to start hitting it off. Karina and Evander were on edge right now. They could feel something coming and it was bad, they feared it would tear their family apart again and there were still repairs to be made. Gabriel was still not trusting Sam fully, Dean was worried about losing Cas so much he was barley ever out of the hunters sight. If more was coming, Gabriel needed to belief Sam, he had to but his trust in him again. Time will come when they will need to trust each other over what they see and hear. Every second that went by felt like it was just one step closer to hell. Karina and Evander were the only one's who had doubts. The demons were still to attack. There is no way they would take the angles word that Castiel didn't have the tablet, that is if the angels believed them of corse. Ruby, she might have been helping the demons. Besides, it the tablet being gone was ruining heaven, the demons would do all they could to stop the tablet returning to it's rightful place. The demons wanted heaven and the angels as messed up as they could get. Karina tried to warn her parents but they didn't listen, they told her it was all over and that there was no need to keep worrying, but there's no way her and Evander were having these worries for no reason. Something must have been wrong.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone sat up as they heard footsteps walking across the hall and enter the study.

"Ruby?" Sam said standing up. The next thing he noticed was the size of her stomach. "What the hell?"

"I think you know what happened Sam" Ruby held her stomach in her hands. "This child, is yours."

"I can't believe you got her pregnant!" Gabriel shouted.

"Well, he did and I don't have long until it's time"

"Then you should be at a hospital" Sam told her, "you can't have a baby here. Not a demon child."

"Sam, if I do go to a hospital and have this baby there will be questions that neither of us can answer. A demon birth is different to a normal birth! The baby will not be... Human. It will come out in it's demon form. Then return to it's human form, when the child is angry or sad - it will be in demon form you have to understand that" Ruby's voice was raising and her eyes went black.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because - I can't care for this child. I can't! You have to have it" Ruby fell backwards, only to be caught in time by Karina. "It's time."

"Ellen, you should know what to do. Right?" Dean looked up at her,

"Yeah but - "

"Then, help Sam. Everyone else out. Party's over come on" Dean led everyone else out the house. Gabriel deiced to go for a walk to collect his thoughts.

Sam and Ellen sat there, Sam holding Ruby's hand and Ellen telling her when to push. It took hours, almost a day for the baby to finally start coming out. Finally it flopped out into Ellen's arms.

"Can I - can I hold her? Just for a little while?" Ruby begged sitting up. Ellen placed the small, red scaled, black eyed, demon baby into Ruby's arms.

"It's a girl" Ellen got up and left the house.

"Take it" Ruby shoved it into Sam's arms. Sam smiled down at the small creature. It was cute, for a demon child of corse. "I'll clean up and get out of your hair. I promise not to hover."

"It's fine. Take all the time you need" Sam was to busy holding his child to pay attention to whatever Ruby was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Family:

**Part seven - Conglobulations Sammy:**

"Good luck Sam" Ruby sighed, ready to leave.

"Good luck to you Ruby" Sam gave her a slight smile, "stay out of trouble will ya?"

"I'll try" Ruby's tone didn't give Sam much hope but he tried to remain positive.

"Say goodbye to mummy" Sam told his new baby.

"Bye, sweetie. Can you just - give her this, when she's a little older. You don't have to tell her who it's from, just - just give it to her" Ruby removed the neckless from her neck and placed it in Sam's palm. Kissing her daughter good bye, Ruby fled the house. Sam sat there holding, his demon child in his hands. She was cute, for a demon child of corse.

"I don't know what to call you" Sam smiled, almost teary eyed. "Since, I names you're brother, I'll dad name you. Don't worry, he'll be an amazing dad." The door opened and everyone came back in.

"Where's Gabriel?" Sam asked looking up and noticing his husband wasn't there.

"Dad went for a walk. Said he had to clear his head. Is that -" Evander took a step forward.

"She's your sister. I was going to let dad name her" Sam wrapped his new baby up in a blanket.

"Will she - ever look human?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed. Castiel scowled at him,

"It doesn't matter" he said bitterly to Dean, "she's a Winchester now. Demon or not."

"Shall I go find Dad?" Evander asked.

"Be back before dark! Promise me!"

"I promise"

"I'll join you" Karina nodded tying her shoe laces.

"You two be careful! Home before dark!" Dean shouted after them.

"Wanna hold her?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Sure" Dean took the little creature into his arms. "She's so small." The little girl looked up at Dean and giggled. Dean thought she was giggling at him but really she was just giggling at the funny faces Castiel was pulling behind Dean's back.

"She likes me" Dean smiled handing the girl back to Sam. "She's beautiful."

"I know" as Sam took her back, the little girl changed into her human form, and her human form was even more beautiful that her demon form. Her eyes were green like Sam's but her hair was a golden colour like Gabriels. Like Evander had, amber eyes like Gabriel but brown hair like Sam's. Sam was crying again.

"You did it Sammy. You finally got you're family" Dean patted his shoulder and held Castiel's hands as the angel sat on his lap.

...

"You're lucky. You got a baby sister" Karina smiled, nudging Evander lightly.

"You got a baby cousin" Evander nudged her back. "You're lucky too."

"The more the merrier. What do you think she'll get called?"

"I'm not sure. Dad always said that if he ever had a baby girl, he'd called her Starling, so he might call her that. I'm not really sure though"

"Starling? That's a nice name. If I had a girl, I'd called her Mary, you know after Grandma. It's a shame that we never got to meet her"

"I know. It'll be getting dark soon. We should start heading back"

"But we haven't found your dad yet" Karina protested, "and we already gave a demon an exorcism. I'm pretty sure we'll handle a few minutes after dark by our selves."

"Fine but only a few minutes!".

...

Gabriel was sitting on a bench, suddenly Balthazar appeared next to him.

"I haven't seen you think this much since you found Sam was addicted to demon blood" Balthazar said making his presence known.

"Well, I just found he got a demon pregnant, it takes awhile to get a grip with these things" Gabriel answered offering a lolly-pop to Balthazar who took on willing. At the same time they both sighed, put the Holi-pop in their mouths and lent backwards on the bench.

"How are things going with Jo?" Gabriel asked.

"Their going fine but don't change the subject, surely you can forgive Sam. Ruby said she didn't want anything to do with the baby, and since Sam agreed to have it doesn't that mean you two can raise it as you're own?"

"It won't be the same"

"Why?" Balthazar asked, gazing down at Gabriel, "Can't stand having an abomination for a daughter?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"It doesn't even matter. Even if I did raise the Cambion as my own, it would know that it's not of this world and it would know it's not mine! Evander knew he was a Nephilimﾧ before he was told, Karina knew. And that - Cambion"  
"Gabriel, it's just a little girl. It's a baby, human or not you might want to start refuring to it as one!" Balthazar said.

"Ok, Sam's new baby will know I'm an angel before I tell it and it will know that it's not an angel. What if - what if it rejects me? Refused to see me as it's dad because I am in no way related to it?"

"You're afraid she won't approve of you? Gabriel, you will treat her like she is you're own and I know she will respect you. If she is - as you say - smart enough to figure it all out then she will reliese that her mother clearly didn't want her and she will thank you for taking her in when she is meant to be an abomination. She will thank you for accepting her as she is and you will raise her right, just like you raised Ev and he will be there to guide her and teach how to use her powers for good and not evil. You won't fail Gabriel and I'm sure that whatever her name is - she will love you like a daughter can lover her dad if you love her like a dad with love his daughter."

"Thank you Balthazar" Gabriel smiled at him, weakly.

"Good luck. See you when you get back. I have to take Jo out for dinner. Good bye" with that Balthazar disappeared and Gabriel was left alone to think about what to do about the Cambion - no - the baby. It's just a child.

...

"I hope Gabriel can forgive me" Sam cradling the now sleeping baby in his arms.

"I'm sure he will" Castiel spoke up, "He forgave you for the demon blood, he forgave you for cheating on him, I can only imagine he'll forgive you for this too. It's not like you were trying to get her pregnant."

"Yeah, Cas is right Sam. I mean, sure to angels, demon babies -"

"Cambions" Castiel corrected him,

"Whatever!" Dean shouted. "To angels, Cambions are not allowed but neither are the offspring of Angels and humans-"  
"Nephillaims" Castiel corrected him again.

"Nephillaims. Forgive me. Nether Nephillaims or Cambions are allowed and if he can look after Evander and Karina, then I am sure he will look after you're new baby girl too. especially since you seem to be pretty fond of her. He'll come back. I promise."

...

"I have to use the bathroom" Evander said to Karina

"There's a cafe over there, I'll wait outside, come on. Then we can head back, they must be wondering what's taking so long."

"Sure" Evander led her in, holding her arm to be sure that no one would ever touch her, they walked inside and looked for the toilets.

"Hurry up" Karina begged as he opened the door for the male toilets.

...

It was several minutes later and Karina was sure that he could have come out by now, finally giving in she turned inviable, like Castiel and Gabriel showed her too and she walked into the mans toilets. Happy to see the cost was clear she turned visible again and started calling for Evander. He didn't answer so she tired calling him but he didn't answer. Panicking she called her father. 

"Cas, is that your phone?" Dean wondered looking up into Castiel's eyes.

"Sorry" Castiel sighed, checking the ID. "It's Karina" he put the phone to his ear, "hey, is everything ok? Slow down, I can't understand you - what? Stop crying - what happened Evander? Why did you let him wonder off by himself? Ok, sorry. I'm coming to get you right now, stay where you are!" He hung up, everyone was looking at him and the baby woke up and started crying.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Evander s been kidnapped. Karina said he had to use the bathroom so - Evander walked in and he never walked back out. Karina went in after him and he didn't answer her when she shouted for him or his phone when she called him. I'm going to get her. Call Gabriel, I'll be back soon!"


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Family:

**Part eight - Last Chance:**

"I'll go this way" Castiel said to Dean.  
"Be careful, the last thing I need right now is you disappearing on me too" Dean looked like he was going to cry and it broke Castiel's heart.

"I'll be fine, just look after Karina!" Castiel pulled his husband and daughter into the tightest hug he manage. "I love you both."

"I love you too" they both said, tears in their eyes as Castiel walked away from the car.

"Can you, track - Evander?" Dean asked the girl in the back seat.

"I can try" Karina wiped her eyes and got into the positon Gabriel showed her when Castiel went missing. Dean took out his phone and called Sam.

"Have you heard from Gabriel yet?" Dean asked.

"No. I can't find him, Dean what whoever took Evander has Gabriel too?" Sam asked. "Is my baby girl alright?"

"She's fine, I got her. I'm sure, Gabriel's just fine. Listen to me, we will find them!"

"What if we don't find them alive?"  
"We will. I got Karina working on it now" Dean smiled weakly, "don't worry. You look for Evander, I'll call Gabriel again." Dean hung up and looked into the amber eyes of the baby that was in his lap asleep. She was so blissful.

"Hey, Jo" Sam said when he answered his phone again, "got anything?"

"I wish we had better news Sam, I really do. Balthazar, can't get track him. He tried. Sam I'm sorry, we found his phone, he hasn't gotten a single call anyone's made" Jo coughed, "I wish I could say something to make you feel better."

"I know. Thank you for letting me know" Sam hung up on her and sunk to the floor.

...

"Naomi, he's just a kid" Heal shouted.

"His an abomination" Naomi answered, "just do it."

"Do it yourself! What makes you think he'll even know where the tablet is"

"Castiel took it, everyone else must in on it"

"Then get it but don't hurt children, I have a rules"

"Heal, think about heaven"

"When did we start forgetting that the job our father gave to us was protecting humans?"

Before Naomi could answer her, Heal has vanished.

"Uriel" she called, "get the needed information."

"Of corse" Uriel nodded, turning to Evander, "this might hurt a little.

...

Gabriel was still sitting on the bench, his phone off so no one could bother him. He wanted to forgive Sam, more than anything but he was a little angry right now and Gabriel didn't trust himself when he was angry. He just needed to calm down. That was all. He just needed to understand that Sam's addiction to demon blood was over and he never wanted to Ruby pregnant.

...

"Dad" Karina spoke up from the back of the car, "I'm scared."

"I know, me too" Dean told her as he rocked Sam's little baby in his arms. The baby girl was still sleeping, she wasn't making a sound, she just looked so peaceful, laying there. Her little tuff of hair, was so soft.

"Ev will be alright, won't he?"  
"Of corse he will. I promise - he'll be fine. Gabriel too. Everything will be fine" Dean assured her, he was trying to convince himself it was going to be okay too. This was his family, no one had the right to start messing it up. If this was about that tablet he was gonna go nuts. Everyone knew they didn't have it!

"What if they come for me?"

"Don't worry, they won't! I won't let anything happen to you"

"Didn't you say that to father too?"

Dean broke down in tears, she was right. The day Dean and Castiel confessed their love to each other, he promised that he would never let anything happen to him and he broke his promise so many times.

...

Castiel was walking through the streets, suddenly he heard something. It was like a cry of pain, that rang in his ears and the sound of breaking glass followed. Castiel ran towards the sound and found a car with broken windows, he moved around it and saw Evander there, he was covered in blood and he had passed out. It brought tears to Castiel's eyes. He tried to heal Evander but the wounds were made from angel weapons, making it imposable to be healed by an angel. He picked the 10 year old boy up and took him to the hospital, he'd call everyone else when he was there. He just hoped Evander could be saved.

It was a few hours before Evander came out of surgery. Everyone was gather around outside.

"He's gone into a comma, you can go an see him but only one at a time!" The doctor said sternly.

"Sam, you go, I'll call Gabriel again" Dean insisted. Sam handed the baby to Castiel and went into the room. Sam looked down at his son with teary eyes,

"I'm sorry I let someone do this to you. I should have protected you, I should have stopped you going out last night. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry" Sam put a hand on Evander's should. His poor boy.

...

Gabriel turned his phone on at saw that he had several missed calls, finally he called Dean back,

"What's up?"

"Where the hell have you been!" Dean shouted at him.

"What are you talking about, I went for a walk, to clear my head"

"We've been calling you for hours!"

"Well, I answered, what do you want?"

"Evander's in the hospital" Dean answered, "now hurry up and get your ass down here!"

Gabriel sunk to the floor, Evander? In hospital, what happened?

He walked in through the hospital door went to the front desk,  
"Is there an Evander Winchester here? I'm his dad"

"His father already arrived sir"  
"I know his father's here, I'm his dad! Me and his father are a thing"

"Oh, excuse me. His on the second floor in room 5"

"Thank you" Gabriel flew up the stairs and ran towards, Karina, Castiel and Dean when he noticed them. "Where is everyone?"

"Balthazar, Jo, Ellen and Bobby went back to Bobby's for a drink" Dean told him handing him the baby. "Meet your new daughter"

"What's her name?"  
"That's your choice" Sam smiled stepping out of the room and nodding at Karina to go in.

"Sam" Gabriel cried, putting the arm he wasn't holding the baby in around Sam and holding him tight. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault" Sam smiled weakly, kissing the top of Gabriel's head. "I know that, this baby is half demon and it might be hard for you to accept it and I'm sorry that I-"

"Sam, it's ok. She's beautiful and I will do my best, to raise her as my own. What is she called"

"I said, it's up to you. I mean, I know what you might call her but I wanted it to be your decision. I love you"

"I love you too Sammy" Gabriel wiped his eyes and tip toed to plant a kiss on Sam's lips. "Who did this to Ev?"  
"We don't know yet, Cas said it had to be an angel"

"Naomi?"  
"It looks like it."

"I'm going to kill her!"


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Family:

**Part nine - Attack:**

Sam and Gabriel were spending the day at the hospital with Evander. Karina wanted to go to but Dean told her there was nothing she could do. Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch in Bobby's study, Ellen was cooking in the kitchen. Jo had gone out on another case with Balthazar, Bobby was out shopping with Karina.

When Karina came back, it was obvoius something was wrong. There was a rush through the door, a rush drawing pentagrams and symboles and loading guns with salt rounds and salting doors and windows.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked noticing the sudden panic.

"I don't know" Karina replied running to him. "They attacked us in the store we had to leave but Bobby didn't make it out. I had to get back and I - I stole his car. I drove it back here and I'm scared."

"Who attacked you, Karina what's happening?"

"Demons, dad. Demons attacked us, they took Bobby, I don't know where but he's not here, I don't what they did but they said they wanted the tablet"

"We don't have it" Ellen shouted, walking in from the kitchen.

"I know but they think I was lying, they're coming her to search the house and I'm scared, they said someone was going to die."

"No one is dying. Not today" Castiel assured her. Everyone armed themselves apporpertly and waited for something to happen.

"Hello boys" came a horrably famlair voice. Lilith stepped in through the door, stopped at the salt line. "You guys have got to do better than that." The demon got down on her hands and knees and blew the salt out of her way and entered the room.

"Great" Dean rolled his eyes. "Ellen, take Karina upstairs and hide."  
"I want to help" Karina begged.

"Not today sweetie, come on" Ellen helped Karina up the stairs while Castiel and Dean started fighting Lilith.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The angel tablet" Lilith shouted, her voice ehcoing through the house. "I know the angel stole it, now where are you hiding it?"

"I didn't take anything. Naomi lied" Castiel charged towards her but when Lilith used her poweres to torture Dean, Castiel couldn't handle it he stepped back, "please don't hurt him. This is between, me and you. It's nothing to with him. I swear I didn't take it."

"Come on in guys. Search the place" Lilith called to the other demons that were waiting outside. Ellen came down the stairs, Karina right behind her.

"From what I hear you boys need all the help you can get"

"Oh goodie, more blood to spill!" Lilith chuckled as the other demons entered.

"Karina, I said go upstairs" Dean shouted.

"I heard you!"

"Someone has to look after Starling, the grown ups have something to discuss"

"You never let me do anything!"

"That wasn't a question, go!"

"Relax, he just doesn't want you to get hurt" an evil smile crossed Liliths face as she turned to one of her demon boys who admitedly ran for Karina, who ran upstairs to hide. Lilith laughed wickidly.

"Please" Castiel was begging now. "Just hurt me, don't - don't touch them."

"Ellen stabbed Lilith with the knife and killed her but now all the demons were after her too.

The next few hours consisted of shreaking, blood, screaming, tears, evil laughs, getting trapped in pentagarms, shotting, pushing, stabbing, punching and kicking.

"Hello gorugos" came a voice that Castiel wouldn't have believe he was hearing until he saw the women walking in from outside.

"Meg?" Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. Meg had knocked Dean out cold and Castiel could hear Karina screaming and Karina crying.

"Long time no see" Meg smile seductivily and backed Castiel into the corner. "You know how I role sugar, I can get him to wake up, I even stop the crying."

"Forget it" Castiel shouted but it was too late, Meg had already pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He could hear the hell hounds coming for him, Meg had trouble sticking to her rules. He held his silver blade to her throat,

"call the dogs off!"

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you"

The growling stopped and Meg disappered, she was smart Cas was just going to kill her anyway. It was just Ellen and Castiel now, Karina and Starling helpless upstairs and Dean passed out there was no one else to help.

"Shut your eyes!" Castiel shouted, Ellen did as she was told and the next thing anyone else knew there was a bright white light and all the demons disappered along with Castiel.

"What the hell?" Ellen said noticing Castiel had disapeared. Remembering that Karina was upstairs alone with Starling and the demon she ran up there. It was too silent for her liking. When she walked in she saw Karina craddleing Starling in her arms and singing a lullably to her to get her to go back to sleep.

"She woke up and started crying, I couldn't help her, the demon had me but she's safe now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her" Karina looked up at Ellen who just threw her arms around the two little girls. "Where is father and dad?"

"You're dad is down stairs, he - uh - he's in bad shape but your father, he saved us. He save us all and he's gone"

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Karina! Cas! Ellen!" Came Dean's voice followed by the sound of an elepathant running up the stairs. Dean sighed with relief when he noticed his baby girl, Starling and Ellen we're alright. "Where's Cas?"

"I don't know, there was a bright light and then he just vanished."

...

Sam's phone went off, he knew he was in a hospital but there were no doctors in the room with them so he checked it and saw he had a text.

Hey Sam, I found Bobby but there's a problem, he's out cold. We're on out way to the hospital now. Meet us there. xxxxxx- Becky

Sam just sat there for a few seconds in a studdened silence. Bobby too? Why was this happening? How could no one tell that they clearly didn't know where the tablet was?

"You should go an wait for them, I'll stay with Ev. Go" Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too" Sam said his voice quite as if he was thinking, he rose and fled the room. While waiting, Dean showed up.

"Sam!" He shouted,  
"Dean, what the hell happened?" Sam said watching as he ran over.

"I don't know. Karina came back from shopping, Bobby was gone she drove the car back; some demons followed her and there was this big fight. I passed out, from what I hear, Castiel did some angle mojo stuff and although he save us, he disappeared and now I have no clue where he is" Dean explained. Suddenly the saw Bobby being pushed on a cart into surgery.

"Becky!" Sam shouted calling her over.

"Sam" she beamed, thowing her arms around him, "I was walking home from dinner with my parents when I saw someone lying on the ground, at first I thought it was just some old drunk and then I got closer and I saw it was Bobby and he was bleeding and he was passed out and I called the ambulance, I tried to wake him but I - I just couldn't get him to wake up."

"It's ok" he hushed her and took Starling off of Ellen.

...

They were waiting a good few hours when finally a doctor stepped out of the room,

"his alive but only just. He's entered a coma, you can go in and see him now."


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Family:

**Part ten - Come Home:**

_Dean looked up from his chair, and who he saw looking back down at him made him start to cry. Castiel was back. He looked, just like he always did, big blue eyes shinning, his thick black hair still a mess. His trench coat on, his tie crocked. Castiel knelt down beside the chair Dean was sitting in and whispered in his ear, _

_"I love you." Dean was really crying now, tears rolling down his checks as he threw himself in to the angles arms, Castiel smiled sadly and closed his arms around the hunters frame. There was a comforting silence that hung in the air. Their hearts beating together as if they were one, their breathing steady and their arms holding each other tightly. Protectively. No words were needed at this point, Dean was just happy to have Castiel back. Their daughter needed both of them and Dean needed Cas more than anyone; if there was no Cas, Dean wouldn't know what to do. He'd still be in hell getting torn and slashed in ways you wouldn't see your worst nightmares. There were no words Dean could think of to say that would describe how happy he was to have Castiel back again. Castiel sheltered Dean with his wings, protecting him from harm once again. _

_"You have no idea how much I missed you" Dean spat out a little angerly. Castiel just let out an apologetic sigh and kissed the stubble on Dean's check. Dean closed his green eyes and tightened his grip on the angels body, digging his fingertips into the overcoat. Dean knew that Castiel did what he did to save them but why did he disappear like that? Why did he have to leave? Dean had lost Castiel so many times, he couldn't bare for it to happen again. He needed Castiel, more than he needed pie. _

_The two men pulled away and just stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Dean's hands sliding up into Castiel's hair, twisting it between his fingers. Castiel's hands cupping Dean's face, rubbing the skin with his thumb. _

_"I'm sorry" Castiel soothed, planting a kiss on Dean's forehead. Dean smiled at the touch of the familiar pink, round, soft lips and then put his lips over Castiel's to kiss him. The kiss turned out more to have more passion than Dean had planned but he didn't care, not right now. He had his angel back and he was ready to be as close to Castiel as he could possibly get. Their actions were interrupted by the sound of Karina calling for him. _

_"Dad" she shouted, "Dad?" _

...

Dean opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair,

"What's the matter" he asked wiping the tears from his checks and facing the blue eyed, ginger haired girl that knelling next to him on the couch. He face looked concerned and he was suddenly worried, was Ev or Bobby getting worse? Why did she look so troubled.

"You were crying, is everything ok?" the little girl asked, placing her hand over her fathers for comfort and offering him a weak smile. Dean wasn't ok, but he couldn't admit that to someone he needed him to be. How could he protect someone when he was so broken and terrified? She needed to be strong and right now he was weak, vulnerable and he shouldn't be. What was he going to say to her? He couldn't admit that he was scared about Cas, because then she would worry and she didn't need that. The past few days had been enough for her and now Cas is gone, she had to much fright for a life time, knowing that he was worried to wasn't what she needed. Karina needed reassurance, love and care. Something Dean was lacking right now.

"I just miss your father" Dean sighed, "I was dreaming about him and I guess it made me sad because I don't have him here to hold." The look his daughter was giving him now made him want to cry all over again, she looked like she understood what he was feeling and to his surprise she hugged him and said,

"He misses you too, but he'll come back soon."

Dean could feel the tears building up behind his eyes so he closed them and hugged the girl back. He hoped she was right, he couldn't take another day of this pain. The empty seat next to him in the impala when he drove. The empty space in his arms as he layed on the couch to sleep. The empty hand when he walked down the street and worst of all, the empty space in his heart where Castiel used to be. It was causing him too much hurt. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he would just die if it lasted any longer. What was he going to do? He hadn't smiled since two days ago when he woke up to see Castiel in the kitchen making breakfast, then it ended when the demons attacked and Castiel just vanished into thin air. The last thing anyone was expecting and one of the worst things Dean could ever wish for. He'd never wished for Castiel to just vanish, even when they would fight or argue. He'd never wanted Castiel to go away. Ever. Now it had happened and he couldn't take it. He was breaking inside and out, he hadn't drunk anything besides beer since yesterday and he hadn't left Bobby's house either. He promised Sammy that he was going to go an visit Bobby in the hospital today though, so he had to get up, get dressed and get in the impala. Bobby was like a father to Dean, it only seems fair that he acts like a son back.

"Come on, we gotta go see Uncle Bobby" Dean said trying to act strong. He dragged his feet up the stairs and into Bobby's bathroom to get washed and dressed. A little while later he found himself in the shower. He wasn't washing he was just standing there, the water spraying at him. He was just oblivious to the fact that there was stuff to do and people to see. He was brough back to earth by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Dean, get out of there I gotta pee" it was Gabriel. He was awake too? What time was it?

"Sorry" Dean apolaigzed when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Whatever. How are you holding up?" Gabriel questioned before stepping past the taller man and going into the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Uh - I have to go meet Ellen at the hospital to see Bobby, but, I'll see you later" Dean hurried away. Leaving Gabriel standing there.

"Yeah, he's not fine" Gabriel shrugged shutting the door behind him.

...

There drive to the hospital was quite, there wasn't even any music playing it was just dead silence. Karina was gazing out the window while Dean was driving. She knew he was upset and worried and although she was too, if she didn't keep it together then how could he? With Castiel gone, Karina was his only light in the world and she needed him just like he needed her. They eventually turned up at the hospital, Ellen was waiting for them by the entrance. Without saying a word she led them to his room and gave them time alone with him, while she popped into Evander's room to check on him.

Both of them were still alive but no one knew what was happening to them. If they could hear what was being said to them, if they knew what was happening to them or if they even knew anything anymore. Were they ever going to wake up? They couldn't leave, dying wasn't an option. Not right now, they couldn't die? That was just what the angels and demons wanted and no ever gave those bitches what they wanted. There was no way anybody was dying in this war. Dean had forbidden it! For Dean and Karina could see, Bobby's heart was still working fine, the machine was beeping regularly Noti everyone that he was, in-fact, still alive. Dean could just imagine what Bobby would say when he woke up,

_"You ain't gettin' ride of me that easy boy" _

Dean hoped that, that moment would happen anytime soon but it never did and there were no words for how upset that made him feel. His nephew was in a coma, his husband missing and now a guy who was like a father to him was in a coma too. Life was not working out well for the Winchesters anymore. It was like life had was just throwing all the shit that no one else wanted at them. It hurt to see a man who Dean once thought of as being strong, wasting away. Karina couldn't stand too look anymore and went to get something to eat from the cafe downstairs. Dean was left alone in the room with Bobby.

"You have to wake up, Bobby" Dean whispered, trying not to be over heard by anyone who might have been walking past the room at that moment. "We need you. I lost my mum, my dad, I lost Sammy god knows how many times, Evander's withering away in his room too, I've lost Cas, Karina's almost about to break and - You have to come back. I'll be dammed if I lose anyone else."

Karina stood with her back against the wall listening to dad speak.

"It's just, I need a father right now. I need my father but he's rotten in hell and he can't be here with me. You're still alive and you're gonna stay alive. I ain't letting no one die in this war do you hear me? No one else is dying on me. No Ev, not Cas and certainly not you!"

...

"He's not focusing, he says he's fine but I can see his not" Gabriel mentioned to Sam who was trying to get into contact with Kevin. Maybe prophet could tell where the tablet was, Kevin was really needed right now, there had to be a way of getting hold of him.

"He lost someone he loves. Even if Cas does come back, Dean will never get over it. You're better of just leaving him be" Sam sighed, throwing his phone on the table.

"Have you tried calling Charlie?" Gabriel suggested.

"No"

"Do you think you should?"

...

"Dad" Karina said walking back in the room, "it's time to go home."

"Ok" Dean wiped his eyes and got up, "bye Bobby."

The car ride back was silent too. Karina was thinking about all that had happened in the past week. One minute they were just about to finish their road trip when, her father went missing. Then everything changed. Sam cheated on Gabriel. Dean got possessed. Jo and Balthazar fell in love. Starling was born. Evander was tortured. The demons attacked, her father disappeared again and Bobby was tortured too. She would have asked if life could get any worse but she knew it could. Worse things could happen and her biggest fear is that they would. She feared more death, more war, more blood shed. She knew things were not getting any better anytime soon and she wasn't willing to accept that yet. She'd tried to fix Evander, she tried to fix Bobby but her powers weren't healing them and she couldn't figure out why. They usually worked, what was happening? What was stopping her? She was going to find out and then she was going to stop it so she could heal her family. Of corse she knew that Bobby wasn't her Uncle. She knew that they weren't related but like he said, family doesn't end with blood. Blood makes you related, loyalty makes a family.

...

"I don't have anything to do with it!" Jo shouted throwing another stab at the demon who had just wondered into the motel room she was staying in.

"You know the Winchesters?" Tessa said, her black eyes glaring into Jo's soul. Jo knew there was nothing she could do know. Balthazar had gone to check out the body and Jo was now left in the motel alone with a demon who though that she knew the tablets location...


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Family:

(This chapter is a mini chapter, just some information to bring later chapters together.)

**Part eleven - One Last Kiss:**

"Jo!" Balthazar shouted running to her side as soon as he saw her lying there. She was bleeding from a wound in her abdemon. He tried to heal it but it wasn't working. He started to cry as she looked up at him,

"it's ok" she said. Her voice was so soft and weak it made tears roll down Balthazars cheeks. "It's just my time."

"No" Balthazar kept trying to heal her but it was too late. His powers weren't working, it had to have been made with an angle weapon, the one things he can't heal. What were the angels doing here? Jo hadn't done anything to them at all. He could feel the fear coming off of her right now, it was heart breaking. She was tremembling and her blue eyes were losing the light that Balthazar loved about them most of all. Her skin was already so pale and her lips so dry. He just stared down at her, his face had to be the last face she ever saw. If your going to see any face before you die, make sure it's a face of someone you love. What was he going to do now? He just lost the love of his life. He'd never felt anything until now, she helped him feel and he couldn't even put into words how much he felt for her and what he was feeling now was unspeakable. He wouldn't wish this feeling on anyone. It just hurt. Looking at her hurt but he wanted to look at her, he had to. She deserved that much.

"Baltha-Balthazar, can you do something me?" Jo asked her voice breaking a little as she spoke.

"Anything"

There was a pause as they both started crying, wiping each others tears away they both pulled the other into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Just enjoying their last minutes together, breathing in each others sent and the feel of their hearts beating together, in the same rythem. This was the moment that Balthazar would remember for the rest of his life. Above all the others, the momement his true love died. It's impossable to forget a day like that. A day when you lose everything you were ever meant to be. The day your whole world falls apart.

"Look after my mum for me" she whispered as tears rolled down her face.

"I will" Balthazar replied "I love you"

"I love you too" Jo offered Balthazar a weak smile as used the last of her strength to kiss him. "Visit me in heaven, won't you?"

"Of corse I will" Balthazar storcked her hair and watched as the light left her eyes. He could feel the life leaving her body. He drew her eyes closed and just sat there crying for a few more minutes.

Eventually, Tessa stepped out from around the corner.

"Balthazar, let me take her?" she said kindly, "she's ready and although this is the hardest death for you in this war, it is not the last. It's time to let her go. She's going to heaven Balthazar. A better place, you can visit her when ever you wish but I warn you. It's not so pretty up there right now."

Balthazar watched his girlfriend's soul wave goodbye as the repear esscorted her to heaven. This war? What war? Balthazar took a guess and started packing his things. He was going to find Dean and Castiel. If he was right then this was all about that damn tablet and if Castiel did take it like everyone believed he did then Jo's death was on his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen Family:

**Part third- Farewell:**

They all sat around Evander's hospital room. Karina at his side in the chair sitting in Castiel's lap, Dean's hands on Castiel's shoulder as he stood behind him. Gabriel was sitting on the bed next to Evander's hand holding it, Sam was kneeling on the floor also holding Evander's hand. Ellen was leaning against the wall in the corner closest to the door. Evander, had woken up and now it was time to tell him about what happened to Bobby. Everyone was too afraid of his reaction to tell him. Karina since she was his best friend had offered to tell him but now - she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Evander was feeling uncomfortable around the silence, it was starting to depress him a little.

"What's the matter?" Evander asked at last. Everyone looked at each other. Not sure what to say. Starling was in Gabriel's arms and she started crying. Gabriel let go of Evander's arms and started rocking the baby girl in his arms. He had grown quite attached to the little girl and thought of her as his own. Ellen eventually opened her mouth to speak, but he emotions got the better of her and her throat dried up, stopping her from speaking. Sam eventually looked into Evander's face and said:

"Bobby's dead".

Evander feel silent. Tears forming in his eyes as he proccesed what he had just heard. Bobby was dead? Eventually tears ran down his face as Sam put his arms around his son. Why didn't he wake up sooner, he would have gotten to say good bye. Ellen had tried getting ahold of Jo but she wasn't answering her phone, Balthazar wouldn't answer either and she was already worried about them.

"We're going to wait for you to get out of the hospital before we have the funeral. We think you have just as much right to be there as we do" Karina told him, sympathetically. It wasn't fair that Evander had to be in a coma when Bobby passed away, there were no words for her to describe how sorry she was for him.

...

Evander was relised from the hospital two days later and everyone was standing around in the shed. Bobby's body was going to be cremated and all of the possessions that might cause Bobby to stay were going to be burned. Sam struck a match and everyone stood there, watching quietly. Dean and Castiel hand in hand. Sam and Gabriel hand in hand. Evander holding Starling and Karina holding Ellen's hand tightly. Tears were forming in everyone's eyes and glowed in the light of the fire. Starling had fallen asleep a little while later. Sam geustered for everyone to exit and on his way out he knocked over the gasoline and split it over the fire. The hole shed went up in flames.

"Stay back!" Sam shouted as he pushed everyone out the door. The flames were getting higher and higher, Sam couldn't jump over them.

"Sam!" Dean shouted he went to fun inside but Castiel held him back. Gabriel ran in to drag Sam out. He was uncontouse and had to be rushed to the hospital.

...

"He's awake but we're not sure how much longer he has. I'm sorry" The doctor said. Gabriel wasn't taking it at all.  
"You're saying he'll die?"

"Eventually, yes. Maybe not today or tomorrow but I give it a week. Two if you're lucky." The doctor walked away, leaving the family to stand around and look at each other. All this over a tablet that they didn't have.

Gabriel walked into the hospital room and layed in the bed beside Sam, taking the man in his arms. They laid there quietly for a few minutes. Just enjoy each other company, Gabriel wasn't doing very well at holding in his emotions and he prayed that Sam wouldn't notice how scared and upset he was. Sam could hear Gabriel crying, and as Gabriel listened to Sam's heart beat, he thought about how upsetting it would be to know that he would never hear that sound again. That is properly the one thing he'll miss most of all, the sound of Sam alive.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Sam whispered, just hearing Sam say those words caused Gabriel's heart to break.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you're crying"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy that you're going to live" Gabriel had a plan. He was going to make a deal, with the devil. Sam wasn't going to die, Gabriel was.


End file.
